Concordat Fleet
"Our Journey guides us to sail the stars, to cleanse the Covenant's stains on this universe." -Prophet of Tranquility The Concordat Fleet '''is the space naval force of the Concordat, a semi-faction heralded by the Universal Council of Races. While it is being structured in much the same way as the Covenant Fleet, the Concordat Fleet has some differences, being influenced by advancements in tactics, organization, and the overall character of UCR military personnel. History The Concordat Fleet was originally a simple term for the starting small number of Covenant ships that the Concordat possessed for a couple of years; it was not an official formation until later, when the UCR decreed the Concordat to have a complete full military power. With this, an expansive army and a space navy were formed for the Concordat, and both are steadily growing over time. The Concordat Fleet has demonstrated several successful operations. The Councilors of the UCR have high hopes for this emerging power, as they plan on it to be a new, young force that aims to forge peace among the stars. Quell of Ex Vegan Remnants The Fleet's first mission was acting as auxiliary support for a larger UCR force. The entire Concordat navy was commissioned for this, and yet it was still quite small; totaling at 9 individual vessels, the Concordat was not wholly impressive in quantity, but rather in quality. Even with the majority of offensive systems restricted or unfit for use, with commanders following every order without question and demonstrating an uncanny patience and calm, the Concordat force's eagerness to test their abilities was paid off well in the end. Acting as support to a superior UCR Destroyer, the entire 9 ships of the Concordat paid their primary contribution in deploying wings of Seraph fighter craft. These were coupled well with UCR space interceptors, executing flawless maneuvers and taking out clusters of enemy formations. After this initial success, Fleetmaster Yko 'Kragum asked special permission to requisition the fighters to begin attacking larger vessels; limited release was granted, and the Seraphs used their weapons and numbers to cut down a handful of small Frigates and other support ships. When the UCR did the larger job of finishing the naval engagement, the Concordat aided them in groundside deployment. The two CCS-class Battlecruisers were the only ships to deploy ground units. The success of the operation gave the initial credit that the Concordat needed to win further support from further groups in the UCR as well as outside organizations; of particular to note would be Sanghelios and the USSR. Investigation of Paradisus (wip) The Osea Conflict (wip) Organization Army The Concordat ground force is structured much the same way as the Covenant army. Uniquely, the entire ground army is merely a detachment of the Navy; all infantry and vehicles are commanded by whichever ship they are assigned to. As such, it is the Concordat Naval personnel who hold overall command for the ground force. Having received great training sessions with UCR military personnel, the members of the ground forces strive to show a better military prowess while also demonstrating a singular devotion to widespread peace. The Ground Force is composed of a combination of larger divisions: The largest of these division is the Conventional Warfare group, which hosts all the standard personnel and equipment which complish simple missions to achieve victory during battle. This group has several specialist hosts attached to it, including Heavy Weapons, Snipers, Stealth units, Shock troopers such as Brutes and Hunters, and the various corps of Engineering, Maintenance, and Services. The Special Warfare group is currently an unofficial organization, but has been confirmed to exist. Taking the place of the Covenant Special Operations Group, the Concordat Spec Ops fulfills the same position of conducting high-risk and secretive missions in circumstances which the Coventional Warfare Group would not be able to achieve victory without sustaining serious losses. The Home Defense Group concentrates solely on protecting high-value assets such as starships and bases. They combine elements of various older Covenant groups such as Fleet Security, the Honor Guard, and the Ascetics. For a simplified way to break down the Concordat ground forces, one can divide their infantry and vehicular powers through the Infantry Group and the Armored Group, respectively. The largest possible composition of the Concordat's ground force is a "Combined Army," formed from the ground units of multiple ships, such as a Fleet's entire infantry force. Individual ships store armies termed "Ground Commands." Multiple "Armies" make up the Ground Command. Further division mimicks the older Covenant system: large Legions, smaller Lances, and even smaller Files. '''Files are the equivalent of Fireteams. Files are the smallest groupings of troops, which perform their missions through simple objectives of attacking small targets/groups, defending an outpost, etc.. They are typically composed of 2-3 members of the lesser Minors (Grunts or Jackals), with 1-2 leaders of the same race of Major rank. These Files can cooperate or even combine for further effectiveness. Sometimes, Files will be lead by a Sangheili Minor, with one of the lesser Majors (Grunt/Jackal) acting as a second. Lances are the equivalent of Squads. Lances can generally be seen as 2-3 Files put together. In addition to having specialist personnel attached, such as Heavy Grunts or Jackal Snipers, Lances will have multiple Elite Minors filling the roles of shock troops; command of Lances usually falls to an Elite Major. Legions are the equivalent of Platoons. Legions can be put together from multiple Lances of troops, requiring an Elite Ultra to lead. Legions can be supported by ground vehicles and attack aircraft, such as Ghosts, Wraiths, and Banshees. Armies are the equivalent of Companies. Multiple Legion make up an Army , and are headed by Elite Zealot Field Masters. Armies will have many vehicles and support machinery attached to them, including artillery, transports, and encampment equipment such as huts and methane chambers. Navy The Concordat Navy is structured much the same way as the Covenant Fleet. However, unlike the Covenant which used a separate set of fleets between multiple ministries which fluxuated in power often, the Concordat maintain a single standing Navy. Well-organized by the UCR, the Concordat Navy is built to emphasize improvements over the Covenant's system as well as showing capability in adapting to a large universe filled with powerful factions. The entire force of the Concordat Navy is sometimes referred to as "The Combined Fleet" or as "The Fleet." This large force is divided up into smaller, lesser groups simply called "Fleets." Within each Fleet, multiple clusters of ships are typically organized into "Task Forces," with small sets of individual vessels maintaining "Formations." Fleets are lead by a designated Flagship, intended to be powerful vessels such as a CAS-class Assault Carrier commanded by high-ranking officers. Battlegroups can vary in size, from a handful of ships to several tens of ships, which are intended to be headed by any Capital ship such as a CCS-class Battlecruiser. Formations do not have a single commander; rather, they operate by the cooperation of the Shipmasters included in said Formations. Fleets and Battlegroups are always supported by a number of auxiliary vessels such as DSC-class Support ships or ADP-class Escorts. These fill various side roles for their companions, such as maintenance, supply, and intelligence. Ship Classification Codes Ship Classification Codes, or SCC's, are a system of letters used to designate the functions of ship designs. Carried over from the system used for the Covenant Fleet, these three-letter codes are transliterations of the primary, secondary, and tertiary classification codes that are used for the Concordat Fleet. Each starship is classified based on its role and abilities in a fleet. Each letter in the code represents a different role, ability, or design feature within the particular vessel. The letters are ordered by importance of the feature. The letters used so far are A, C, D, O, P, R, S, and V. * O denotes "Ordained." The Starship is outfitted with a Forerunner augmentation. * R denotes "Reverence." The Starship can conduct reconnaissance missions and excavate Forerunner artifacts. * S denotes "Salvation." The Starship is a designated warship, and is outfitted with at least one Energy Projector. Repetition of a letter signifies significant dedication to the specified characteristic; an example of this is the CCS-class Battlecruiser. Fleet Command Fleet Command is the overall military authority of the Concordat's entire force. Made up mostly of high-ranking officers, the Fleet Command is a soaring ambition of members that belong to the Concordat. It shows great potential for growth, and demonstrates tremendous improvements over the Covenant's leadership system. The UCR ultimately assumes full administration over Fleet Command. UCR personnel oversee the Prophets of the Concordat in their sessions, testing their ability to direct movements and holding the responsibility of such movements. Below the Prophets, the highest ranked superior races directly command the actions to complete objectives. For now, these commanders are all Elites of the various Zealot Ranks; as the Concordat demonstrates success in the future, their numbers will expand as will the ranks and powers granted to individuals that show their worth. Personnel Zealot Fleetmaster *Yko 'Kragum: Shipmaster of Triumphant Penance, a CAS-class Assault Carrier. *Rteva 'Razum: Shipmaster of Pitiless Reverence, a DDS-class Carrier. *Ludo 'Zotum: Shipmaster of Cleansing Solace, a CCS-class Battlecruiser. *Zada 'Zakam: Shipmaster of Unflinching Promise, a DDS-class Carrier. *Varo 'Numan: Shipmaster of Purity of Hope, an RCS-class Armored Cruiser. *Ura 'Kosov: Shipmaster of Shadow of Absolution, an ORS-class Heavy Cruiser. *Thesa 'Ravam: Shipmaster of Tenacious Transgression, a CCS-class Battlecruiser. *Ordo 'Fulsam: Shipmaster of High Fervor, a CAR-class Frigate. *Fara 'Mortum: Shipmaster of Sublime Sanctity, a CCS-class Battlecruiser. *Syro 'Barutam: Shipmaster of Rising Resolve, a CPV-class Heavy Destroyer. List of Ship Classes Carrier * CAS-class Assault Carrier: The CAS-class Assault Carrier is a huge, powerful warship. A Carrier type designated to lead offensive strikes and engage enemy warships with its weaponry, the Assault Carrier often does not require protection and escort, built to hold its own in a battle against several starships. * DDS-class Carrier: The DDS-class Carrier is a huge warship. A Carrier type designated to support large fleets primarily through its store of hundreds of starfighters such as Seraph fighters, Tarasque heavy fighters, and Tick boarding craft. Despite its non-offensive role, the Carrier can defend itself in desperate situations with its large armament of powerful weaponry. Cruiser * ORS-class Heavy Cruiser: The ORS-class Heavy Cruiser is a capital warship. This type is often used as Flagships for lesser fleets, planetary occupation, naval command, and as support to larger Flagships such as the Assault Carrier. An auxiliary function allows the ORS to operate in stealth, being equipped with Active Camouflage technology. * RCS-class Armored Cruiser: The RCS-class Armored Cruiser is a capital warship. An older design, its original function is largely replaced with newer ships such as the CCS-class battlecruiser. One notable function unique to this class is the possession of Stasis Enfolder technology, allowing it to lock enemy ships in place. Secondary functions are for support roles such as supply, patrols, and escort. * CCS-class Battlecruiser: The CCS-class Battlecruiser is a capital warship. A Cruiser designated specifically for combat, the CCS was a popular ship in the Covenant and remains popular through the Concordat, favored for its large personnel and equipment capacity, ideal for infantry, vehicles, fighter and materiel deployments. The ship is also well known for its offensive capabilities. * CRS-class Light Cruiser: The CRS-class Light Cruiser is a small warship. A simpler, smaller cruiser, the CRS-class is a tiny ship compared to the warships of the Concordat; they are often used as a cheaper option to large vessels, and despite their size can still hold their own in single engagements and deployments. Their primary strength is their maneuverability, being quite nimble and fast. Destroyer * CPV-class Heavy Destroyer: The CPV-class Heavy Destroyer is a warship. A prominent vessel with high offensive capability, the Heavy Destroyer is capable of devastating formations of starships on its own and raid entire cities with its vast armament. * RVP-class Light Destroyer: The RVP-class Light Destroyer is a warship. An effective combat vessel for singular engagements, the Light Destroyer possesses enough speed and firepower to pursue fleeing ships and take them down before they escape. They are also often used as escorts for larger forces. Frigate * CAR-class Frigate: The CAR-class Frigate is a warship. A simple ship with simple capabilities, they are often grouped together to combine their firepower for increased effectiveness. Corvette * SDV-class Heavy Corvette: The SDV-class Heavy Corvette is a warship. While weak compared to other Concordat ships, these vessels are nontheless effective in their use, able to contend with slightly larger starships, occupy cities, and participate in specialized, quick insertions. They are most effective when used in great numbers such as support for larger ships in battlegroups. * DAV-class Light Corvette: The DAV-class Light Corvette is a warship. A small and weaker ship, this class is a unique Stealth type capable of risky insertions and extractions of teams of specialized troops such as Rangers and Special Operations units. Its Active Camouflage, speed, and small size are its primary defense against attack. Support Craft * DSC-class Support Ship: The DSC-class Support Ship is a logistics craft. Also known as the "Agricultural Support Ship," the DSC's primary function is to provide fresh food to Concordat fleets, having large nature reserves for hunting as well as other capabilities for storage and processing of edible supplies. * ADP-class Escort: The ADP-class Escort is an escort craft. Once a rare sight in the Covenant Fleet used as protection for merchants and pilgrims, these small vessels are to be mass-produced for regular capital ship escort and defense. Deployable Craft *'Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter': The Seraph Fighter is the sole Fighter craft used by the Concordat. Fast and nimble, the Seraph is equipped with Energy Shielding and a variety of armaments. Primarily using Heavy Plasma Cannons, the Seraph also uses a Pulse laser for strafing and Plasma Charges for bombing runs. *'Tarasque Heavy Fighter': The Tarasque Heavy Fighter is the sole Bomber craft used by the Concordat. Despite being a fighter, it is an older design, and more fit to be used to attack fortifications and large ships with the use of Plasma Charges, though it comes equipped with a Heavy Plasma Cannon for defense. Power The Concordat Navy, despite the ambition of its personnel, is nowhere near their hopes and dreams yet. It still falls under the UCR military, and remains a small force compared to the more powerful, independent factions. While the Concordat has grown considerably over time, they still have a lot more to go. First Deployment The Concordat's first deployment was a tiny force compared to its current ability. Only a single Zealot was designated Fleetmaster, and there were around a dozen San'Shyuum acting as Ministers. Additionally, most of the ships in the Navy were not fully fit, with a few being quite damaged; only the Frigates were 100% functional. The Navy totalled 9 ships: *1 CAS-class Assault Carrier, the Triumphant Penance: Flagship of the Concordat Fleet, commanded by Zealot Fleetmaster Yko 'Kragum. *2 CCS-class Battlecruisers *2 CPV-class Heavy Destroyers *4 CAR-class Frigates As the Concordat began to garner support, they added multiple support craft such as DSC-class Support ships and ADP-class Escorts to their number. Current Level The Concordat currently are acquiring self-providing abilities for their Navy. While still supported by the UCR, the Concordat's space force is building their way to be recognized as a force to be reckoned with. The UCR has secured the Concordat a single facility for the servicing and construction of military assets, including spaceships. Production for the Navy is underway, and vessels fitting the limits set by the UCR roll out when approved. The Combined Concordat Fleet totals 168 ships. They are all divided into 10 Fleets, each lead by a Zealot Fleetmaster. The total number of each class of ship is detailed below. *x1 CAS-class Assault Carrier *x2 DDS-class Carriers *x1 ORS-class Heavy Cruiser *x3 RCS-class Armored Cruisers *x11 CCS-class Battlecruisers *x20 CRS-class Light Cruisers *x8 CPV-class Heavy Destroyers *x5 RVP-class Light Destroyers *x30 CAR-class Frigates *x56 SDV-class Heavy Corvettes *x6 DAV-class Light Corvettes *x9 DSC-class Support Ships *x16 ADP-class Escorts Formations Line formation Line formation is a standard Concordat tactical formation that consisted of two warships parallel to each other when in combat. Although the formation was less effective offensively compared to the Oblique formation, ships in the Line formation were able to support each other and unleash a greater amount of ranged weaponry upon their opponents. Line formations of smaller warships, such as SDV-class heavy corvettes, were effectively used to support large warships, such as an ORS-class heavy cruiser. Oblique formation Oblique formation was a standard tactical formation that consisted of two warships remaining in close proximity of each other while in combat, one slightly ahead of the other. This formation was considered to be more offensive than the Line formation and allowed ships of the formation to bolster each other's armaments. Oblique formations were often made of SDV-Class heavy corvettes. Tri-formation Tri-formation was a standard tactical formation that consisted of three warships in a V-like shape while in combat. Tri-formations were often made of SDV-class heavy corvettes. Specific Task Force types Golden Path Battle Group The Golden Path Battle Group specialist formation consisted of two groups of CCS-class battlecruiser reinforced by two SDV-class heavy corvettes each. Sangheili Fleet Master Kantar 'Utaralee of the Covenant was the first to deploy the idea of a Golden Path Battle Group. A firm believer in the prowess of the CCS-class battlecruiser, 'Utaralee moved to reinforce the medium-sized vessel with two SDV-class heavy corvettes, resulting in a devastating formation with each vessel in the formation providing large fire support, especially when firing plasma torpedo ordnance. This specialist formation provides an important fire bastion for Concordat fleets. Two groups of a single battlecruiser and paired heavy corvettes working in close formation, the Golden Path Battle Group utilizes various armaments of the three vessels to debilitate its targets before delivering the kill-shot with a devastating brace of plasma torpedoes. The Harbinger Battle Group The Harbinger Battle Group is a Concordat specialist formation with a primarily offensive purpose. The formation consistes of two ORS-class heavy cruisers, supported by four SDV-class heavy corvettes arranged in two separate line formations. Although cruisers of the ORS class often served as flagships of fleets, the Harbinger Battle Group incorporates the heavy cruisers as circumstances occasionally required a fleet to use the large ships saturate combat zones with heavy weapons fire and space fighters. The Oathsworn Battle Group The Oathsworn Battle Group is a specialist tactical formation used by the Concordat that consists of two CCS-class battlecruisers and four SDV-class heavy corvettes, with the four heavy corvettes in two separate line formations. During the Human-Covenant War, the Oathsworn Battle Group proved too difficult for the UNSC Navy to counter until later in the conflict. With the corvettes and cruisers supporting each other, the tactical formation was noted to provide an effective mix of firepower and utility. The Penitent Battle Group The Penitent Battle Group was a specialist formation consisting of two CCS-class battlecruisers. The Penitent Battle Group was rarely employed by Covenant naval forces since most Shipmasters could not tolerate cooperating with each other in naval arrangements for long. However, when Covenant Shipmasters were able to put aside their greed for glory, this battle group formation proved to be highly effective. The Concordat have learned from this weakness, and are able to employ the cooperation of this Battle Group to full effectiveness every time it is used; rarely are there disputes between Shipmasters during a crisis. When overwhelming firepower is called for, the Concordat seek to pair CCS-class battlecruisers to form the terrifying first-strike battle group. The Sacred Pledge Battle Group The Sacred Pledge Battle Group is a Concordat specialist formation that consists entirely of SDV-class heavy corvettes. Noted to be of a flexible design that could be modified for specialized roles, corvettes of the SDV class are often deployed by Concordat fleet commanders in support roles. The Sacred Pledge Battle Group formation generally consist of eight heavy corvettes, with four in two sets of line formations and the other four in two sets of oblique formations. The Solemn Vow Battle Group The Solemn Vow Battle Group is a specialist tactical formation consisting of two large warships paired together to form a "hunting pack". Capital ships in this formation such as cruisers are supported by smaller warships, such as SDV-class heavy corvettes. Solemn Vow Battle Groups can often charged with scouting the outsides of engagements. Supplicant Battle Group The Supplicant Battle Group is a specialist formation that gives a solid core of three groups of SDV-class heavy corvettes arranged in the Tri-formation to provide fire support for the main fleet. This type of battle group formation commonly holds back until its opponent had been suitably damaged, before rushing in to finish off and destroy surviving vessels. Concordat fleet commanders rarely seek to engage their opponents en masse with SDV-class heavy corvettes within their fleets, avoiding an overwhelming strike of speed and withering short range weapons fire from the corvettes' plasma weaponry. This is to help prevent the tremendous risk of loss of resources and personnel, though some situations call for dire measures. The Tri-formation of the battle group allows the formation to increase its ability to engage considerably. Category:Military Category:Covenant